


A Secret within the light of day

by Coldlady4



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Relationships: Emaline Addario/Kate Messner
Kudos: 19





	A Secret within the light of day

It was a little secret that only a Luke and her dad know about Kate could play the piano. 

She traced a finger on the surface of the piano in the music room , remembering the days of fun and security that it used to bring until it remained her of Her mother death . Each key held a secret, a memory .

Her thoughts to drifted on to her mother “ what would she of thought about her liking girls?” Her dad had been his usual accepting self . 

At first she fingered the keys softly enough to avoid making any noise. Soon, she was playing a melody that made her heart want to fly out of her chest. , as soft sounds came from the instrument. 

Emaline suddenly sat down next to her. " what are you playing , she said simply.  
Having heard the music flowing into the hall .She recognised the piano and knew it wasn't a recording but she had no idea who it was that could be playing it. As silently as she could move she made it to the door and peered inside in order to see who it was. Out of the four people in the school she would never have guessed that the person playing the beautiful music was Kate Messner. 

The voice distracting her causing her to play an incorrect chord. Kate Scowling at her mistake, but her expression changed upon seeing who had spoken she came face to face with Emaline .

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to make you Interrupt you sweetie, I didn't know you played the piano," said Emaline 

“I played up until my mom died but you never really forget it. Like riding a bike,"

Kate started to play again . The difference when Kate plays. It's like music is a key that opens up a deeper side of her .The balance of hope and sorrow in the melody is breath taking . Emaline thought 

The song pick up a bit , The rhythm kept its row emotion. The melody was absolutely beautiful, I never seen anyone playing like that Emaline said gushing   
Kate’s cheeks blossomed into a bright shad of red 

“It was no big deal 

She wasn’t blushing anymore, but that didn’t make her less awkward

“Did your mom teach you?”

Yeah…” Both of them held the silence for a few seconds, without even daring to speak , until Kate does “Hm… Does anyone in your family play?”

No anyways, so are yah gonna tell me now what you were playing? It was gorgeous. 

Somebody To Love 

The end


End file.
